1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a solar cell including a dopant layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as oil or coal are expected to be exhausted, an interest in alternative energy for replacing oil or coal is increasing. In particular, a solar cell that directly converts or transforms solar energy into electricity using a semiconductor member is gaining attention.
A solar cell is manufactured by forming a plurality of layers and electrodes according to a design. However, due to the plurality of layers and electrodes, manufacturing cost of the solar cell increases and productivity of the solar cell decreases. Particularly, in a solar cell having a p-n junction formed by a dopant layer, the cost is increased by a process forming the dopant layer. Therefore, a technique being able to enhance properties of the solar cell and to reduce the manufacturing cost of the solar cell is needed.